The one you love or the one who loves you?
by Pianoninja
Summary: There's an exciting event around the corner for Jac but when a familiar face turns up will she leave everything and everyone?


**I had this idea a while back but started writing it in my garden whilst I was waiting for hair dye to work. Sorry if it's not written very well, please R&R :) xx**

As she drove into work that morning she couldn't help but smile, she had the perfect job, a wonderful boyfriend and her life was going well, she really was over Joseph Byrne.

A familiar face loomed on Darwin that morning, he had dark hair and shiny blue eyes, he wore an expensive suit and smart silk shirt. As he stood, taking in his surroundings he fiddled with his cufflinks obsessively, making sure they were perfectly straight.

Jac walked confidently in to the hospital, perfectly on time as always, she made her way towards the lift, walking up multiple flights of stairs every morning had become much more of a task over the past few weeks. As she stood on her own, her hand hovering over the elevator buttons, she saw a flustered Nurse Maconie trip through the automatic doors. He caught her gaze and signaled for her to hold the lift, she would have anyway but she rolled her eyes impatiently just to keep up appearances.

He skipped into the lift with a great big cheesey grin on his face and Jac couldn't help but laugh at the way his curly brown hair stuck up in all directions.

"Morning" he chanted cheerfully, Jac nodded at him as an acknowledgement of his greeting, although really she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in his soft, warm body. As the lift doors closed and they were out of sight he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently. "How are you coping with the heat? How are you sleeping?" he asked concernedly noteing the tiredness etched into her features. She looked at him with an expression of sarcasm and disbelief

"How do you think!" she exclaimed. Johnny chuckled to himself at her answer, it was these little things he loved about Ms Naylor.

The mysterious guest hung around near the nurses station, he straightened files and paperwork insecently. As he looked over to her office he caught a glimse of firey red hair, his heart skipped a beat, it really was her.

Half an hour later Johnny poked his head round Jac's door "Elliot says meeting in ten." Jac nodded and for a moment they just smiled at each other lovingly. She closed the file she was working on and reluctantly slipped her aching feet back into her painful shoes. She walked slowly into the meeting room and gently lowered herself into the nearest chair 'only 3 more months of this' she thought to herself.

Everyone else on the ward gathered into the room and Elliot began mumbleing about some new project he was working on. The unknown guest walked slowly towards the room. Every step he took felt like he was getting further and further away. He reached out for the silver handle. Turning it slowly he entered the room.

"Ah Mr Byrne, glad you could join us" Elliot beamed although interrupted "everyone, for those of you who don't know him this is Joseph Byrne, former CT consultant turned countryside GP." Jac stared in utter disbelief as the man who walked out of her life and left her alone all those years ago strolled in and sat down opposite her. For the next hour all she could do was think about what she would say to him.

When the meeting drew to an end everyone filed out leaving just Jac and Joseph sat watching each other. She couldn't stand to just sit there in silence so she made to leave. She stood up and placed one hand delicately beneath the evergrowing bump which she had concealed so conveniently under the table. Joseph stared at her in utter shock. "What the...?" he almost shouted at her. Jac backed away nervously, not sure how to approach the situation. Eventually she said one word

"Office" and gestured to Joseph to follow her.

The pair stood in the office screaming and shouting at each other for what seemed like forever. Joseph was hurt that she hadn't told him about the pregnancy "What the hell?" he screamed "you know Jac it would've been nice to have known about this before I came!" Jac rightly replied

"Well perhaps if you'd warned me of your sudden arrival I would have!"

"I told Elliot! Why wouldn't he tell you?"

"Well what's stopping you from picking up the god damn phone and telling me yourself?"

"You're so bloody secretive anyway I doubt you would have told me!" Joseph was practically screaming at the consultant

"The only contact i've had from you in all this time was an invite to your shoddy little wedding to Miss Prim!" tears were streaming from Jac's eyes "excuse me if I don't want to share my life with someone who abandoned me!" Joseph stopped, tears pricking at the back of his eyes, was this really how she felt? At that moment Johnny walked in with a serious look on his face

"Everybody on the ward can hear you two" he cussed " what the hell's going on?" Joseph looked at the nurse shocked

"What on earth has it got to do with you?" he questioned snootily

"Well when you're in here screaming at the mother of my child I would say it has everything to do with me." Johnny's harsh scottish tone hit Joseph like an ice berg. He turned to Jac and stared at her in disbelief

"You are having a child with a nurse?" he questioned almost in disgust. He turned back to Johnny "a dirty scottish nurse?" Johnny looked at him angrily, the two then begain screaming and shouting at each other like Joseph and Jac had done just a few minutes before.

The two infuriated men became oblivious to the fact that Jac was still stood there. They only stopped when they heared a small murmur from her direction

"J..." and a loud thud. They turned round to see Jac Naylor laid out on the floor unconcious, she looked so small and vulnerable. Immediately the two men feared for the woman they loved.

* * *

_Half an hour later._

As I regain conciousness i'm dazed and confused, my head feels hazy, oh god I know this feeling. A nurse hurries over to me with a bowl and I'm unnatractively vomiting in her direction. My head hits the soft white pillow again and I realise where I am. Keller, what the hell?

Oh my god my baby! I sit up startled and feel a seering pain in my head. The friendly nurse tries to calm me down. "My baby!" I question her.

"Everything's okay Ms Naylor, your baby's fine, you just fainted that's all" she reassures me. " There are two men out there dying to see how you are, can I let them in?" I nod at her slowly and feel the pain still biting at the back of my temples.

Johnny and Joseph walk in looking solemn.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Johnny questions, with a look of worry in his eyes. I tell him i'm fine even though this feels like the worst hangover ever. Joseph walks over to me. He's biting his lip and fiddleing with his cufflinks.

"Just spit it out" I say to him impatiently. He glares at me nervously

"uh...when you fainted...you tried to call for one of us...do you possibly remember who it was?" What the hell? Why is he even asking that? Johnny glares at Joseph

"Obviously it was me, i'm the father of her child" he chants big headedly. Oh my god, they're argueing about this, for gods sake! They're off again, they stand over my bed bickering like children, I try to stop it but a tear falls down my cheek. It's warm against my cold skin. I see Sahira walk in, she looks at me and then shouts

"Get out!" at the immature children bickering over me "I would expect better behaviour from my two tear old!" Joseph and Johnny scuttle out of the room like children. I face away from Mrs Shah, she can't see me cry. I feel her take hold of my hand. I want to flinch and pull away but it is strangely comforting. There's a torrent of tears streaming from my eyes. Fucking hell I hate pregnancy.

"Jac?" she coos softly, as she walks round to the other side of my bed she says "I know what it's like Jac, believe me, those two will pull themselves together eventually." I'm not sure I even care about them right now. All I want to do is curl up by myself and escape from the world.

* * *

**I decided to write alternate endings for this. Please review and tell me which one you prefer :)**

_Ending 1:_

An hour later Jac is working away in her office. There's a knock on the door. "Yes?" the consultant barks impatiently. Joseph takes this as an invitation to come in. Jac watches him intently as he pulls a chair up close to her and takes her hand. "Jac..." his hands are clamy against Jac's cool skin, he's shaking and biting his lip. "I love you." Jac looks at him in shock, a few years ago she would have given anything for him to say that but now? "I know it's inconvenient but now you have Johnny and the baby i've never been so jealous." Jac felt slightly smug that he was envious of what she had for once. "So here's my proposal; come with me to Penrith. We can get married and buy a house" He places his hand gently on Jac's swolen tummy "I'll adopt this little Naylor as my own...you could be a mum to Harry." Jac is so shocked by all of this that she has to remind herself to breathe. She snaps back into reality when the baby gently kicks inside her as if it is telling her what to do. Joseph is sat staring at her hopefully. A tear glides down her high cheek bones. Joseph looks defeated and ready to give up. Jac doesn't know what to do, she usually has to think every aspect of her life through multiple times, suddenly she finds herself acting on impulse. What?

"...yes."

* * *

_Ending 2:_

Jac is in the locker room sorting her things out ready to go home when Tara Lo creeps in "Ms Naylor, you're needed on the ward." Jac sighs and walks slowly towards Darwin, everyone is crowded around the nurses station. What's going on? She spies Johnny at the front of the crowd of doctors. He walks towards her slowly untill he is just centimetres away. Jac looks at him puzzled. "Jac Naylor I love you." Jac finds herself blushing. Wait...she is the ice queen, she doesn't blush. "Today when I turned around to see you lying on the floor looking so helpless and alone I panicked. I have never been more worried about anyone in my life. Then it hit me; I want to be near you every second of every day. I want to make sure you're happy. I want to look after you when you're sick. Most importantly I want to be there when our child makes it's way into the world." Jac is stood watching him intently. A tear forms in the corner of her eye. God being pregnant really was making her weak. She observes catiously as Johnny lowers down onto one knee. "Ms Jaqueline Elizabeth Naylor, I love you more than you could ever know, will you marry me?" The whole ward went silent. There are so many thoughts whirling around her head; Joseph, her Mum, her job. Johnny is staring at her, willing her to say something. She takes his arm and pulls him back up to her level. He panics - oh my god, she's going to reject me infront of everyone. She steps towards him. Puts her arms around his neck. She smiles the most beautiful smile and nods gracefully in agreement. She leans closer to him and he kisses her gently. The whole ward is awestruck.


End file.
